


Rudymelo 1shots

by Carmelodemonte



Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmelodemonte/pseuds/Carmelodemonte
Summary: I HATE U  FAGGOTS SM THERE ARE NO GOOD FUCKING FANFICS SO WHATEVER I GUESS I JUST WRITE 1 MYSELF💯 ACTUALLY IM DEFINITELY BETTER THSN U YKJOW IN FOURTH GRADE I GOTTA 100 ON EVERY FUCKING REPORT CARD I GOT .





	1. Charli damelio fanpage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam makes a CHARLI DAMELIO FANPAGE

_yaaaaaawn_ Rudy got outta his bed . N then he goes 2 the kitchen 2 see adam 

"HEY RUDY YOU FAT PIG LOOK AT ME" 

He was waving his phone n then shoving it in rudy's face.

> "Oh! Cool whats that!?"
> 
> "ITS ME SHOWING YOU I GOT MORE FOLLOWERS LOSER"
> 
> "Hey! Is that charli?"
> 
> "Damn fucking right she's my queen"

Rudy starts 2 aggressively cry n runs 2 the bathroom.

_n-no way~ i... I NEED 2 HAVE MORE FOLLOWS THAN ADAMS PSTHETIC FANPAGE ... I could call carmloe_

_Carmelocanrleocantlo carmloe carmloe carmelo_

~ringadingadingadoringadingadingado~

"Moshi moshi?"

"THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME FREAK?" 

"I- I adam has more tik tok follows than me ..." 

" aight bbg I'm pulling up"

"I lovf you" 

_then that means i... Carmelo Will be here soon? Ri tht mg?_

Alr so then cameltoe ckmes 2 their hoisr I think and then there's s fight scene and Adam losses bc he's like 8 or SOMEshit and now rudy has more til tok followers ig 

"i FUCKING H8 U ADAM"

"ok thats why i think ur mom's hot"

I hate homeostucks btw just putting it out there so if ur a fucking homestuck stop reading 

Ok so then there's a kissing scene 

Nmmn whoa. ~~ woaaa~~ aauuhh~~ ¥¥¥¥ s s s mmm???? Ssjsklsllslslslslslslsl *!!z o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hustle like everyday everyday everyday everyday aaaaaayeeee


	2. Chapter 2

so hey basically i made this cuz i was bored y'know I'll definitely drop this shit once quarantine is over but whatever if ya got anything 2 suggest then here r the rules 😴

\- must be rudymelo related 😛  
\- don't make me do smut what the fuck bro  
\- just don't be fucking weird  
Kay .

**Author's Note:**

> Turrrrn up in ma bed turn ma swag on say hey wassup


End file.
